mr_love_queens_choicefandomcom-20200223-history
Date/Kiro
List of all dates with Kiro. Secret Date Unlocked after obtaining Kiro: Impeccable Dressed, Kiro: Airwave Trail or Kiro: Found You. Requires Lv.1 intimacy. The careless producer who lost the recording pen and the superstar who was alone to relieve the pressure looked in harmony. Expand for Section 1. In my hurry, I fumbled my recorder pen into the cleaning lady's cart. Expand for Section 2. As I dug away trying to find it, Kiro came on the scene. I didn't imagine an experienced superstar like him would still be nervous about going on stage. Expand for Section 3. He was so down-to-earth and friendly for such a mega-superstar. He always makes me feel warm as if in sunlight. Expand for Section 4. He has that natural, incredible magnetic charm to make him undoubtedly the star of any stage he got on, and no one could hope to take the spotlight away from him. Birthday Date Unlocked after obtaining Kiro: Pretender or Kiro: Lone Island. Requires Lv.??? intimacy. I went to the square on my birthday and came across Kiro there. He celebrated my birthday in a special way. Hospital Date Unlocked after obtaining Kiro: Custom Made or Kiro: Albatross. Requires Lv.4 intimacy. Kiro's little fan got sick. Kiro realized his dream to meet Kiro before the surgery in a special way. Cherry Date Unlocked after obtaining Kiro: Visionary, Kiro: Follow or Kiro: Dances with Flowers. Requires Lv.4 intimacy. According to my Moments, he found me easily through the crowd. Firework Date Unlocked after obtaining Kiro: The Way You Look or Kiro: Snowdrift. Requires Lv.4 intimacy. During the holiday, the filming was completed with Kiro's help. But he took me to a mysterious place at the celebratory party. New Spring Date Unlocked after obtaining Kiro: Happy New Year or Kiro: Heartbeat. Requires Lv.4 intimacy. Kiro took me to a special and lively place - the agent's hometown - to enjoy the Spring Festival. I made a promise with Kiro... Confession Date Unlocked after obtaining Kiro: Warm Starlight or Kiro: In the Heart. Requires Lv.4 intimacy. On Kiro's birthday, I took the presents I'd made and went to his party. I was so anxious. Will he actually like them? River Lantern Date Unlocked after obtaining Kiro: The Promise, Kiro: RSVP or Kiro: Starry Sky. Requires Lv.4 intimacy. As he said, it was a happy thing to be together, no matter we were. Kiro, my sun, my fortune, my light... Haunted House Date Unlocked after obtaining Kiro: Hot Summer, Kiro: All Eyes on You or Kiro: Lost in Haunted House. Requires Lv.4 intimacy. The video KIRO IS A COWARD became popular on social media. He took me to a place to prove his bravery in a special way. Visiting Hours Date Unlocked after obtaining Kiro: Go to Sleep, Kiro: Close Watch or Kiro: Lingering Glance. Requires Lv.5 intimacy. I visited Kiro when he was ill and saw his hidden side. I requested to run lines with him, but it was beyond my expectation. Icy Date Unlocked after obtaining Kiro: Milk Punishment or Kiro: Snowfall. Requires Lv.6 intimacy. Kiro and I were filming on the snowy Mount Sierra. We fell behind and accidentally stepped into a beautiful, secluded land! Movie Set Date Unlocked after obtaining Kiro: Snooze, Kiro: Sweet Dreams or Kiro: Visage. Requires Lv.7 intimacy. I was upset for the company being viciously slandered. Kiro comforted me in a unexpected way. Treasure Date Unlocked after obtaining Kiro: Sweet and Reliable. Requires Lv.7 intimacy. Kiro worked round the clock for the new song. Kiro looked painfully haggard... All I could do was to accompany him... Apricot Forest Date Unlocked after obtaining Kiro: Bright Night, Kiro: Chance Encounter or Kiro: Whisk You Away. Requires Lv.7 intimacy. In my imagination, Kiro seems to have accompanied me for a lifetime. Date of Time Unlocked after obtaining Kiro: Summer Vow. Requires Lv.8 intimacy. Kiro and I sneaked out for a treasure hunt - a time capsule he buried in his childhood. There, we wrote each other a letter. Livestream Date Unlocked after obtaining Kiro: Innocent Eyes. Requires Lv.7 intimacy. Today, we are shooting a live show for Kiro, but he is completely unaware that the show will be broadcast in real time! I'm really concerned about him showing his true self. Prayer Date Unlocked after obtaining Kiro: Beach or Kiro: Dazzling Thoughts. Requires Lv.8 intimacy. Kiro and I set off on our trip. I had a little secret wish I hoped would be fulfilled during our time together, but turned out he was hiding something too... Category:Gameplay Category:Pages that need improvement